


The rest of us

by TheSpacewolf13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, The Last of Us AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpacewolf13/pseuds/TheSpacewolf13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a post-apocalyptic world, a group of teenagers’ band together to survive outside the safe states. The outside world is a place filled with dangerous creatures known as Clickers, how will they live?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rest of us

**Author's Note:**

> 'Honestly, I think that this is amazing. I can almost smell the freedom.'

**_POV:_ ** **_Eren_ **

**Summer – Rose state – Karanes District**

The sun shone through the ratty curtains, blinding me slightly. Sitting up from my (un)comfortable sofa, I hear the door click shut. “Mika?” I ask into the apartment, stretching my arms out. “N-No! It’s Armin, but if you want me to go ge- “

“Nah, it’s cool. What do you need?” my blonde friend pokes his head around to see me properly, despite my lack of decent clothing. But hey, when the world’s gone to hell, how am I meant to dress like a model every day? He smiles at me, holding what appears to be a map. “I completed mapping out Rose, want to look?” enthusiastically, I nod my head.

“How the hell did you do this…” I murmur, tracing my fingers over the pencil lines on the slightly yellow paper. Markings of letters, lines and exits show the whole state. Armin smiles again, but proudly, and with a light blush. “Well, I had Annie and Bert go and take photos of each district, then I stuck the photos on a board and went from there. The map isn’t completed yet, and I still need to map ways to get out but…what do you think?” honestly, I think that this is amazing. I can almost smell the freedom. “Its…I…I have no words. You have really out done yourself, buddy.”

 

**_POV: Jean_ **

**Summer – Rose state – Utopia District**

In my mind, I go over the pros and cons of all this. Pros: escape. Cons: also escape. It’s a big world out there, and its very dangerous. Not that I’m a wuss or anything – I can totally handle a few clickers! But I haven’t exactly been outside the State before…

Let me explain. My good pal Armin is clever and has a stupid friend called Eren who I hate. Eren wants to go and escape, as do I (that’s the only thing we relate on). However, I am a smart, charming and charismatic guy who has thought this over. We would have to stock up on weapons before we even attempted getting past the Garrison, let alone the Military Police. We would also have to convince people that we aren’t crazy – or at least that they are crazy enough to join us on our suicidal escape mission.

Interestingly enough, I have about…three or four friends that are more than happy to go skipping out into the wide world. Those friends being Armin (who I have mentioned), Marco (who I may be in love with), Sasha (who may be dating Connie), and then Connie (who may be dating Sasha). I have waaay more friends than that though. After all, who wouldn’t want to be best pals with me!

“What are you thinking about?” Monkey number one, also known as Connie asks, poking my cheek. It is at this point that I realise that I am staring at the floor with an angst-y expression stuck to my face. “Nothing, I’m going to step out for a bit.”

 

**_POV: Ymir_ **

**Summer – Sina state – Orvard District**

The sun burned down onto my arms as I picked up the gun. Nice, it has bullets! Thanks random Garrison dude for letting me knock you out and then steal your gun! Despite my _overwhelming_ thanks, I spit on him before I walk away. The sound of running footsteps causes me to jump onto dumpsters and climb over the chain fences.

I open the door to see my beautiful will to live packing some items before we leave this hell hole of a state. “Hey babe, I got a new gun. Ready to go?” my arms snake around her waist, my eyes looking over the small bundle of rations being put in a basket with a faded checked cloth lining it.

She sighs, tying the final knot and lightly removing my arms form her slim middle. Grabbing her basket and small gun, she faces me. “I was born ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, feedback is very welcomed.


End file.
